warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Pebbleshine/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} }} }} |age = Unknown |death = Killed by a Twoleg monster |kit = Unknown |apprentice=Pebblepaw |warrior=Pebbleshine |queen=Pebbleshine |ghost=Pebbleshine |starclan resident=Pebbleshine |mate=Hawkwing |daughters=Violetshine, Twigbranch |father=Sparrowpelt |mother=Tinycloud |brothers=Parsleyseed, Quailfeather |sisters=Sunnypelt, Pigeonfoot |mentors=Billystorm, Sandynose |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''Ravenpaw's Farewell, ''Hawkwing's Journey |deadbooks=''The Raging Storm}} '''Pebbleshine' is a sleek and pale, brown-speckled white she-cat with green eyes. Pebbleshine was a SkyClan warrior when the Clan was driven out from the gorge. She was born to Sparrowpelt and Tinycloud with her brother, Parsleyseed. Pebblepaw was mentored by Billystorm and developed a rivalry with Hawkpaw. However, when he saved her from a fire, she began to develop feelings for him. After SkyClan was driven out from the gorge, she earned her warrior name, Pebbleshine. She and Hawkwing became mates, but she was kidnapped by a Twoleg monster while expecting his kits. Pebbleshine gave birth to Twigkit and Violetkit but was killed by a monster. She watched over her kits from when Alderpaw and Needlepaw discovered them and brought them to the Clans. Through Tree, Pebbleshine was able to speak with her reunited family and ascended to StarClan. History ''A Vision of Shadows :Alderpaw of ThunderClan and Needlepaw of ShadowClan discover her abandoned kits and name them Twigkit and Violetkit. They take them back to the Clans. The two sisters often reflect about their mother, more so Twigkit than Violetkit, the former believing their mother was still alive. Twigpaw goes on a journey to find her mother, but the patrol concludes she was hit by a monster and perished. Twigpaw, still insistent to find her kin, discovers SkyClan. She meets her father, Hawkwing, who reveals her mother was Pebbleshine. :Pebbleshine speaks with Tree, a cat who can speak with ghosts, and convinces Twigbranch to bring SkyClan back to the lake. Tree makes her appear, and Pebbleshine reunites with her daughters and Hawkwing. She tells them how much she loves them, as well as informing Violetshine that she is expecting kits. Pebbleshine finally ascends to StarClan, but promises to watch over her family. Super Editions :In 'Hawkwing's Journey, she is an apprentice named Pebblepaw with her mentor being Billystorm. Her attitude towards Hawkpaw changes after he saves her from a fire, though he remains hostile due to Duskpaw's death. During the first journey to find the other Clans, Pebblepaw saves Hawkwing from a badger, and blames herself for her mentor's death. Sandynose is named her new mentor. She and Hawkwing begin to grow closer, to the point that even Darktail can begin to tell. When Darktail's rogues drive SkyClan from the gorge, she and Hawkwing gather Birdwing's kits and escape in the night. She earns her warrior name, Pebbleshine, alongside her brother, Parsleyseed. :During SkyClan's journey to find the other Clans, Pebbleshine reveals to Hawkwing she's expecting his kits. She discovers a Twoleg monster full of birds and while attempting to catch them for the starving Clan, Pebbleshine is trapped and the monster drives away. Hawkwing despairs over his lost mate and their unborn kits, and frequently wonders if they survived. Echosong reveals that she saw a cat that resembled Hawkwing in one of her dreams, giving Hawkwing hope for his family's survival. Trivia Interesting facts *Pebbleshine has kittypet blood through Sparrowpelt and Clovertail. *Her brown-speckled pelt is said to be like owl feathers. Author statements *Kate confirmed that it was Pebbleshine's voice that Twigkit heard when she nearly drowned. Character pixels Official art Ceremonies Quotes |See more...'}} External links * * * * Notes and references de:Kieselglanzfi:Pebbleshineru:Галечницаpl:Kamykowy Połysk Category:Main article pages